1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a solution composition for forming an oxide thin film and an electronic device including the oxide thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, e.g., resistors, capacitors, diodes, and thin film transistors, are used in various fields. Thin film transistors (TFT) are used for a switching and driving device in a flat panel display, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), and an electrophoretic display (EPD).
The semiconductor is one of the primary components for determining the characteristics of such electronic devices. Such a semiconductor is generally composed of silicon (Si). Silicon is classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystalline silicon depending upon the crystal shape. Amorphous silicon may be obtained by a relatively simple manufacturing process, but has insufficient charge mobility to provide high performance devices, while polycrystalline silicon has increased charge mobility, but requires a step of crystallizing silicon which increases the cost and complicates the process.
In order to compensate for shortcomings of amorphous silicon and polycrystalline silicon, oxide semiconductors may be used. However the oxide semiconductors may deteriorate stability and reliability of electronic devices because controlling their electric characteristics may be difficult.